Old Chathan
Old Chathan (Aüdtscattamscc /aʊdtʃatamʃç/ , Modern Chathan: Awdtjatamsjk /aʊdtʃatamʃk/) is a hypothetical archaic ancestor to the zonal Germanic conlang, Chathan. Phonology Alphabet There are 28 characters, as opposed to Modern Chathan's 23. Aa Ää Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Öö Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Üü Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz Modern Chathan Alphabet Aa Ææ Bb Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Consonants /b/: b /ç/ : c /d/: d /f/: f /g/: g /h/: h /j/: j /k/ : k /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /s/ : s /ʃ/ : sc /t/ : t /v/ : v /w/ : w /ks/ : x /ts/ : z Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l/m/n unless preceding e /a/ : shirt a /u/ : u /ɛ/ : non-ending e, ë /ɪ/ : short/ending i /ɔ/ : short o /eɪ/ : long ä, äi /i/ : long non-ending i, y /oʊ/ : long o, ö /aɪ/ : ai /ɔɪ/ : oi /aʊ/ : aü R Diphthongs /ɑɾ/ : aar /eɾ/ : är /əɾ/ : er /iɾ/ : yr /ɔɾ/ : or /uɾ/ : ur Differences between Modern and Old Chathan k''' before t /k/ becomes '''c /ç/ ending n''' /n/ becomes '''ng /ŋ/ every r''' /ʀ, ɚ, ɾ/ becomes '''r /ɾ/ sj /ʃ/ becomes sc /ʃ/ sjk /ʃk/ becomes scc /ʃç/ certain t'''s /t/ become '''z /ts/ beginning v''' /v/ becomes '''w /w/ ej /eɪ/ becomes äi /eɪ/ ar /ɑɚ, aɾ/ becomes aar /ɑɾ/ ær /eɚ, eɾ/ becomes är /eɾ/ ir /iɚ, iɾ/ becomes yr /iɾ/ or /ɔɚ, ɔɾ/ becomes or /ɔɾ/ ur /uɚ, uɾ/ becomes ur /uɾ/ Grammar Ec är ... (I am...) Je ärt... (You are...) Häi/Säi/Hit ärst... (He/She/It is...) Wäi/Jäi/Däi sing... (We/You (all)/They are...) Ec/Je/Häi/Säi/Hit war... (I/You/He/She/It was/were...) Wäi/Jäi/Däi warang... (We/You (all)/They were...) Ec haf... (I have...) Je haft... (You have.) Häi/Säi/Hit haft... (He/She/It has...) Wäi/Jäi/Däi haffang... (We/You (all)/They have...) Dictionary : Wordbuk Interrogatives : Frajender who : wyr what : was where : waür when : wang why : waarfor how : worn which : welc People : Folker boy : dreng girl : jent man : mang woman : kvind brother : broder/bror sister : süster/süs father : fater/far mother : moder/mor son : söng daughter : dotter husband : ectmang wife : fraü Numbers : Taller 0 : nol 1 : äing 2 : zwä 3 : drä 4 : fyr 5 : fäim 6 : sex 7 : siveng 8 : act 9 : nägeng 10 : zyng 11 : elev 12 : zwolv 13 : dräzyng 14 : fyrzyng 15 : fäimzyng 16 : sexzyng 17 : sivenzyng 18 : actzyng 19 : nägenzyng 20 : zwanzy Amounts : Fylhäder all : al every : jider many : fyl some : sommy few : väny none : käing more : mär less : fär Colors : Farjer red : röd orange : oransc yellow : gäil green : grun blue : blaü violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rös black : scwaarz white : wis grey : graü brown : braüng Days : Daier Sunday : sondai Monday : mandai Tuesday : tisdai Wednesday : wonsdai Tuesday : torsdai Friday : frädai Saturday : lordai Seasons : Jarstäder winter : winter spring : forjaar summer : sommer autumn : härst Clothing : Kläder blouse : blus dress : kjol glasses : bril glove : handscko jacket : jak pants : bruk shirt : hemd shoe : soko skirt : rok sock : sok sunglasses : sonbril sweater : traü Animals : Dyren ape : ap bear : bjorng bird : fogel cat : kat chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: hjort dog: hond dolphin: delfyng elephant: olefant fish : fisck frog : frosck giraffe: gyraf goat : gäis hippo : flodparst horse : parst human : mensck lion : läiu lizard : ogel louse : laüs mouse : maüs rabbit : koning rat : rot rhino : näishorng shark : hai sheep : sckap snake : sclang swine : scväing tiger : täger turtle : sckilpad whale : wal zebra : zebra Weather : Vär cloud : wolk fog : mist hail : haggel hurricane : orkang ice : äis lightning : bliks rain : rägeng snow : scnäi storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : wind Body Parts : Likamtäler arm : arm belly : baük breast : borst blood : blod brain : hjärng ear : or eye : aüg face : gesict finger : finger foot : fus hair : har hand : hand head : haüfd heart : hjärt knee : kny leg : bäing mouth : mond nail : naggel neck : hals nose : näis skin : haüd tail : scwanz toe : ta tongue : tong tooth : zand Example Text Old Chathan Al menscclic säner sing geborang fräi ond geläic yn wärdihäid ond recter. Dä sing gegiftang med forstand ond gewäis ond skollang handlang zil änander yn än gäist av brodersckap. Modern Chathan Al mensjklik senen sin gebbort frej on glejk ien værdighejd on rekten. Dej sin geggift med ferstand on gevvejs on skolt handlen til enander ien en gejst av brodersjkap. English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Chathan